Lighting fixtures for walls or ceilings typically have a backplate that attaches to a support in the wall or ceiling. The support typically is an electrical junction box that is nailed to a stud. The stud is part of the frame for the wall or ceiling. A faceplate connects to the backplate. At least one socket for receiving a light bulb connects to the light fixture. Often the socket attaches to the backplate; in other fixtures, the socket attaches to an ornamental stem or tube that bolts to the faceplate.
Typical light fixtures for use with vanity sinks in bathrooms have one, two, three, or four light sockets. The length of the light fixture varies depending on the number of light sockets in the fixture. The available space for installing a light fixture is measured, and the appropriate fixture is selected for installation.
For ornamental effect and to accommodate differing physical layouts, it would be desirable to group several of the light fixtures together, such as being placed side-by-side or stacked. For example, a four-light fixture may be assembled by positioning four one-light fixtures side-by-side or by positioning two two-light fixtures together. Other sites may require stacking two or more fixtures together to satisfy the needs for an ornamental appearance or provide appropriate lighting for a site. Such assemblies of side-by-side and/or stacked fixtures however leave gaps between the adjacent fixtures. Also, the routing of electrical wires for the light sockets is more difficult. Wires must be placed under or around backplates for gathering together in order to connect with a source of electricity. Electrical wires can be seen in the gaps, which detracts from the overall appearance of the design for the custom light fixture.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved lighting fixture for mounting on walls and ceilings.